La vie mouvementée et déjantée des mages de Fairy Tail
by Yaya-chwan
Summary: Venez suivre tout les mages de Fairy Tail dans des situations qui vont vous faire sourire jusqu'aux dents ! Les quiproquos seront les maîtres de nos chers mages ! A vous de distinguer le vrai du faux ! Série de drabbles sur tout les mages ! ! Reviewwss ! 5: Quand Natsu et Grey abordent un autre sujet que l'exhibition de l'un ou du chewin-gum sur la tête de l'autre ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ici Yaya - chwan pour de nouvelles aventures ! Voici mon premier drabble suivi de plusieurs autres ! Enjoooooyyy ! ^^**

**Il tomba lourdement au sol suite à la puissante attaque donné par son ennemi, dans un dernier souffle il pensa à ****_Elle._**** Il sombra alors dans les ténebres.**

-NOOOOOON! **cria La reine des fées Titania**.Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Pas maintenant!

**La déteneuse du Take over Santan Soul l'as pris doucement dans ses bras**.

-Calme-toi Erza, je comprends ta douleur mais il n'est plus de ce monde maintenant ...Dis toi qu'il est partit pour un monde meilleur! **Déclara Mira pleine de compassion envers son amie.**

-Mais ,je venais juste de lui avouer mes sentiments!Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite! Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser! Que vais-je faire sans lui?!

-Hé bien comme le dis le proverbe , un de perdu dix de retrouver! **lui dit la barmaid en souriant tristement.**

-Mais lui je peux pas le remplacer , c'était le meilleur que je n'ai jamais connu!

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire vas accomplir ta-

-VENGEANCE! **S'écria la chevalière en se réequipant et en se direangeant vers les meurtriers qui avait oser s'en prendre à ****_Lui_****.**

**Mirajane soupira devant la répétition de ses évenements , elle pris son balais et nettoya le fraisier écrasé par terre .**

Merci de me donner vos aviiiiss ! Bisous ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Grey et Erza se rendait à l'appartement de Lucy ou se trouvait déjà Natsu, ils allaient franchir la porte quand il entendirent**:

-Luce, t'es vraiment sûr?!

-Oui, Natsu mais j'ai peur que sa me fasse mal...

-Luce, je vais y aller en douceur , je te la rentre la première fois et si t'as mal on arrête , et pis sa doit pas faire aussi mal que ça...

-Ouais, mais c'est ma première fois...

**Erza et Grey étaient carrément choquée...**

-T'inquiètes pas! Moi je l'ai déjà fait et sa m'a rien fait!

-Ouais, mais les filles sont plus sensibles que les mecs...

-Tu sais très bien que je te ferais jamais de mal...Après si tu veux plus c'est pas grave...

-Non, Natsu vas-y ,je suis prête!

-C'est comme tu veux!

**Natsu fit ce qu'il avait à faire...**

-Aïe , ça picote!

-C'est normale la première fois, attends je te la re-rentre !

-Ah, sa fait du bien, encore une autre fois Natsu!

-C'est toi qui voit!

-Ouii! Merci beaucoup!

**Erza et Grey n'en pouvaient plus, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.**  
**Lucy était belle et bien couché sur son lit avec un Natsu au dessus d'elle ...Sauf qu'il tenait dans sa main des gouttes d'eau qu'ils mettaient dans le l'oeil de Lucy...**

A plus tard pour un nouveau drabble! !


	3. Chapter 3

**Ils se regardèrent , honteux, peureux et heureux! Hé oui, il l'avaient fait! Ils n'avaient surtout pas pensé au conséquence...**

-Je, Natsu , c'était vraiment bien mais comment on va faire maintenant?! On est beaucoup trop jeune! **dit-elle en laissant une larme s'échapper et en s'aggripant à lui:**  
**Son** **compagnon des roseurs sur les joues , l'a lui effaça et l'as pris dans ses bras:**  
-C'est bon , ça va aller ,moi aussi j'ai peur de l'avenir mais on est grand et un jour ou l'autre faut prendre ses résponsabilités!Et puis moi, je regrette pas!  
**Lucy sourit:**

-Evidemment que moi aussi je regrette pas c'était si bon...

-Ouais, et pis la guilde doit déjà être au courant!

-Mira la déjà dit a tout le monde! Si on continue comme ça , je vais prendre du poids...

-De toute façon tu seras toujours belle!

-C'est gentill! Mais revenons-en au faite comment on va faire?!

-Je sais pas, mais moi j'assume!

-Et moi donc! On l'a fait à deux et on assumera ensemb-  
**Une personne rousse à l'air de furie sortit de la cuisine de la Guilde:**

-QUI EST-CE QUI A MANGE LE DERNIER FRAISIER?! **cria Erza tandis que Natsu et Lucy sortait en trombe de la Guilde , avec de la crème chantily rose sur le visage...**

**Et voilaaaaa ! Reviewwss ?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Elle le regardait "THE" regard, celui d'un chiot sous la pluie battante, le regard que Gajeel ne pouvait ignorer...**

-S'il-te'plaît, Gajeel...

-Non,L-Levy...

**Levy savait très bien que Gajeel allait céder, quelques arguments et c'était bon...**

-Sa fait longtemps que je l'ai pas toucher! Et même à la maison tu veux pas! S'il te plaît , tu le regretteras pas...

**La voix sensuelle de Levy donna des frissons à Gajeel...**

-Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'as pas fait, je te ferais des choses que j'ai jamais faite auparavant...

**Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tomber amoureux de Levy?! En apparence cette fille est un ange mais à la maison c'était une autre histoire...**

-L-Levy, tu sais bien que...

-Que rien du tout! Je ferais attention ça te fera pas mal, moi ça me fait plaisir , tu vas quand même pas dire non?!

**Elle la lui caressa. Il succomba.**

-O-Ok, mais parce que c'est toi...

**Elle le fit, elle sortit l'artillerie lourde ...**

**La cheveulure imdomptable de Gajeel allait être massacrer par des brosses, des chouchoux, des barettes...**

**Qu'en pensez vous? ?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erza , Lucy et Happy entrèrent à la Guilde et arrivèrent au niveau des garçons qui pour une fois ne se bagarraient pas et semblaient même discuter sur un sujet passionnant:**

-Venez , Erza ,Happy ils parraissent occupé on va se cacher et écouter se qu'ils peuvent bien dire d'interressant...

**Ils se cachèrent derrière une plante verte à côté des deux rivaux.**

-Moi, je préfère , ceux de Lucy! **déclara la Salamandre.**

-Ouais, c'est les plus beau, mais ceux d'Erza sont pas mal n'ont plus! **rétorqua Grey.**

-J'aime bien aussi ceux d'Erza!

-Ils sont bien ronds!

-Mais ceux de Lucy sont bien plus gonflés! Et trèèèès gros!

-Ouais, c'est agréable juste à la vue ...

**Lucy ,Erza et Happy étaient carrément estomaqués...Se pourraient-il que...?!**

-T'as raison! Erza , elle ils sont un peu moins gros, mais bon quand même!

-N'empêche , ceux de Luy sont incontestablement les meilleurs...

-Ouais, Lucy et Erza devraient nous faire des cookies bien plus souvent...

Vos aviiis ?!


End file.
